


Attempt gone horribly wrong, or did it?

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 20:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13442619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord count: 535Request: @daughterofthebrowncoats asked: How a Benny x reader, fluffy, implicated smut, where the reader burned herself cooking (in an attempt to impress Benny) and Benny fixes her up and tries to tease her out of her pissed off mood? Good luck with your requests, hope you have fun doing them!Parings: Benny x ReaderWarnings:  fluff, implied smutA/N: I hope you enjoy this! I’m sorry if it wasn’t what you had in mind. Feedback is greatly appreciated.





	Attempt gone horribly wrong, or did it?

Sitting at the counter, you go over the recipe you want to use for dinner tonight. You wanted to surprise your loving boyfriend Benny Lafitte by making him dinner. Sure you weren’t a master chef in the kitchen, but you faired pretty well. Desserts were more your speed and you did well with those, but meals were a little bit more difficult. You could manage simple meals but that was it. Sighing you got to work making dinner.  
About halfway through making dinner, you accidently burn yourself on a hot pan. Shouting many explicit words enough to make a sail blush, you run your hand under cold water. In your shouting fit, you neglect to hear Benny arrive home or the fact he runs into the kitchen in a haste.  
“(Y/N)! Mon Cherie are you alright?” he asks rushing over.  
“I’m fine” you grit out hand hurting like no other.  
“No you’re not what happened?”  
“I burned myself.”  
“I see that. I meant how?”  
“I was cooking you dinner. I wanted to surprise you. Guess that didn’t happen.” You pout, you were pissed. It was so simple how you managed to get hurt was beyond you.   
Benny grabs some burn cream and a breathable bandage and takes care of your hand.  
“Thank you.” You say softly.  
“You’re welcome Cher.”  
Sighing you leave the kitchen in a huff, not wanting to put him in a bad mood like you were. However he didn’t like seeing you like this so he follows.  
“Come on (Y/N).”  
“Come on what Benny.” You mutter  
“Be happy honey. It’s sweet you were trying to surprise me.”  
“I ruined it Benny.” You frown.  
He picks you up and you squeal.  
“Benny! Put me down!”  
He doesn’t listen, only chuckles as he brings you back to the kitchen setting you on the counter. You cross your arms and watch him as he goes gets the cake you made, before trying to cook dinner from the fridge. He brings it back and sets it by you, swiping his finger in the icing and wiping it on your face. You pull away in shock, and giggle.  
“Benny what are you doing?”  
“Cheering you up. I know you love when I make a mess of you.”  
You bite your lip, yea you loved it because of what it usually led to. He leans forward and licks the frosting off making you giggle more and push him away with your good hand. Grabbing a handful of cake you shove it in his face and laugh.  
He growls playfully, “You shouldn’t have done that sug.”  
“Why not? I think you look handsome.” You reply licking his face.  
He grabs you and shoves your face in the cake laughing heartily. You join in and soon both of you are coved in cake and laughing your heads off.  
“I think it’s time we got clean.” You say suggestively.   
“I agree” he say picking you up as you wrap your legs around his waist, locking your arms around his head. You lick and suck the cake and frosting from his neck as he carries you to the shower. He groans and you both know it’s going to be a long night.


End file.
